Spud's Christmas Miracle
Spud's Christmas Miracle is the sixth episode of the first season of Bob the Builder: Building on Faith. Summary It's Christmas time in Sunflower Valley, and Spud's hoping that he gets everything that's on his Christmas list, but when he discovers a homeless family, he soon learns about the true meaning of Christmas. Story Intro (Jim's Supply Yard is seen decorated for Christmas, with a tree in the middle of the yard and ten-foot inflatables of Frosty The Snowman and Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer on either side of the cabin, which has lights strung on it. Inside, a radio plays Christmas music and Jim is seen on his hands and knees as if he's looking for something.) Jim: Oh, hi. Didnt see you come in. See, I was just looking for a present my friend Moose left. You see, every Christmas, we hide presents for each other. (stands up) Today's letter comes from Peter Mahoney in Mansfield, Conneticut, and Peter writes; (reads the letter) "Dear Jim, I'm really excited for Christmas this year. This year, I'm hoping to get a brand new skateboard just like my older cousin Tim, but there's a new kid in my class at school who comes from a poor family, and it made me want to ask you: "What is Christmas all about?" Your friend, Peter. P.S., Merry Christmas!" '''(stops reading) Well, Peter, I know exactly what you're going through, because I remember Spud was faced with that same issue. It wasn't actually that long ago, in fact. Spud's Christmas Miracle It was Christmas Eve in Sunflower Valley, and over at the farm, Spud was writing a list of things he wanted for Christmas. "I sure can't wait for Christmas", Spud said, "I hope I get everything I ask for." Then, Farmer Pickles walked in. "Hey, Spud", Farmer Pickles said. "Yes", Spud asked. "I need you to go into town with Travis to pick up some ingredients for a yule log cake I'm making", Farmer Pickles said, "it's for a Christmas party the PAW Patrol's having in Adventure Bay." But Spud didn't want to go. "Can't it wait", Spud asked. "No, it can't", Farmer Pickles said, "it takes forever to make." "But I haven't finished my Christmas wish list yet", Spud said. "Don't worry, Spud", Farmer Pickles said, "there'll be plenty of time to do it when you get back." "Oh, alright", Spud said. Spud went outside, where Travis was waiting for him. "You ready to go, Spud", Travis asked. "Yes", Spud said, "and be quick about it." "I'm a tractor", Travis said, "I can't make any promises about going fast." Spud got into Travis' trailer, and they soon arrived at the grocery store. "Alright", Spud said, "let's make this quick." Spud got the ingredients listed on a piece of paper Farmer Pickles gave him, and went back outside. "There we go", Spud said, "now to get back home." Spud began walking back to Travis, when he noticed a man, woman, and young boy gathered together in front of a fire barrel. "What are those people doing there", Spud asked, "that doesn't look like a good place to go camping." Spud walked over to Travis and got into his trailer. "Okay, Travis", Spud said, "I've got the stuff for the cake, now let's head home." "Okay, Spud", Travis said. Spud and Travis went back to the farm, and Spud gave Farmer Pickles the groceries. "Thank you, Spud", Farmer Pickles said. "No problem", Spud said, "I'm going to go work on my Christmas list now." Spud went back upstairs and continued to work on his Christmas list, and thought about the family he saw while he did so. "I wonder what those people were doing camping out on the sidewalk", Spud said. Downstairs, Farmer Pickles was looking at his ingredients, and noticed something. "Oh no", Farmer Pickles said, "there's no chocolate." Farmer Pickles called out to Spud. "Spud, you forgot the chocolate", Farmer Pickles said, "could you go and get it, please?" Spud stopped writing and got up. "Do I have to", Spud asked. "Yes", Farmer Pickles said, "that cake needs to be done before tonight." "Okay", Spud said. Spud went outside and got into Travis' trailer. "Come on, Travis", Spud said, "back to town." "Alright", Travis said. Spud and Travis went back to the store, and the former bought some chocolate, and noticed the family was still where they were. "Maybe I better ask them why they're there", Spud said, "they've probably got a good reason to be." Spud walked over to the family. "Hello", Spud said, "my name's Spud, and you are?" "I'm Corey Moffitt", the man said, "and this is my wife Arlene and son Robbie." "Nice to meet you", Spud said, "so, what are you doing camping out here?" "Well, we've got no place to go", Arlene said, "we're homeless." Spud was very surprised to hear this. "Homeless", Spud asked. "Yes", Corey said, "we ran into some financial trouble and lost everything." "We've been living in the streets for months", Robbie said. "We have to take shelter in places like underneath bridges and eat food that was thrown out", Arlene said. "That's awful", Spud said. "Tell me about it", Corey said, "what's kept us going is our faith in God, and the hope that one day, a miracle will happen." Spud felt sorry for the Moffitts, and got an idea. "Say", Spud said, "how'd you like some chocolate?" Spud pulled a piece of chocolate out of his bag. "Really", Corey asked. "Of course", Spud said, "Farmer Pickles needs it for a cake, but I'm sure he won't mind if I give you some." The family split the piece of chocolate up equally and each took a bite. "Thank you, Spud", Corey said. "Anytime", Spud said. Spud walked away, and then got an idea. "That fire barrel they're sitting in front of doesn't look like it's going to cut it", Spud said, "they need to be kept warm by other means." Spud walked over to Travis and put the bag in his trailer. "Hey, Travis", Spud said, "I need to do some winter clothes shopping." "Okay", Travis said, "I'll let Farmer Pickles know where you are." "Thanks", Spud said. Spud went into a clothes shop and looked around. "Let's see", Spud said, "I need clothes that will keep that family warm." After searching, Spud went back to the Moffitts carrying jackets, scarves, and beanies. "Hello", Spud said, "it's me again, and I've brought you some clothes that'll keep you warm." Spud handed the family their clothes, and they put them on. "Man", Robbie said, "this feels good." "Yes it does", Arlene said, "thank you, Spud." "It was nothing", Spud said, "well, I'd better go." "Okay", Corey said. Spud began walking down the road back to the farm, and passed by Bob's yard, where he noticed Bob talking to the machines. "So, which tie looks better", Bob asked, "the one with the Christmas trees, or the one with the polar bears?" "I don't think you need to wear a tie, Bob", Scoop said, "Ryder didn't say the party was formal." "Yeah", Muck said, "besides, I don't think he'll care too much." "Oh, alright", Bob said. Seeing this gave Spud an idea. "Maybe I could bring the Moffitts to the party", Spud said. Spud walked into the yard. "Hello, Bob", Spud said. "Hi, Spud", Bob said, "what's up?" "I was wanting to know if one of your machines could give me a ride to Adventure Bay", Spud said. "I'll do it", Roley said. "Not so fast, Roley", Bob said, "why do you need to go to Adventure Bay?" "I need to talk to Ryder about something", Spud said. "Well, okay", Bob said. "Great", Spud said, "come on, Roley." Spud climbed onto Roley, and they went over to Adventure Bay and to the Lookout, where Ryder and the pups were setting up for the party. "Hello, Ryder", Spud said. "Oh, hi, Spud", Ryder said, "what brings you here?" "Yeah", Marshall said, "the party's not for another hour." "I just wanted to know if it was okay if me and Farmer Pickles brought along a few extra guests", Spud said. "I don't see why not", Ryder said, "the more the merrier, especially during Christmas." "Great", Spud said, "well, see you tonight." "You too", Ryder said. Spud climbed onto Roley, and the two made their way back to Sunflower Valley. "So, who are these extra guests", Roley asked. "It's a long story", Spud said. When they got to the farm, Spud climbed down from Roley and went inside, where Farmer Pickles was wrapping up the yule log cake. "Wow", Spud said, "that's some cake." "Thanks, Spud", Farmer Pickles said, "you'd best be getting ready, it's nearly time for us to go." "Alright", Spud said. Spud went and got himself ready to go, and was soon prepared. "Ready to go, Farmer Pickles", Spud said. "Great", Farmer Pickles said, "I hope you got that list done." Spud suddenly realized that he had forgotten to finish his Christmas list. "Well, we better get going", Farmer Pickles said. The two went outside. "Oh well", Spud thought, "at least I can hope to get some of the things I asked for." Farmer Pickles climbed onto Travis, and Spud climbed onto Roley. "Now, before we go, there's something we need to do first", Spud said. "What is it", Farmer Pickles asked. "It's over at the store", Spud said. Spud, Farmer Pickles, Travis, and Roley went over to the grocery store, and found the Moffitts sitting on the sidewalk. "Hello again", Spud said. "Spud", Corey said, "how wonderful to see you." "You too", Spud said, "Farmer Pickles, this is the Moffitt family." Farmer Pickles shook Corey's hand. "Hello there", Farmer Pickles said. "It's nice to meet you", Corey said, "your scarecrow has done so much for us today." "Yes", Arlene said, "he gave us some chocolate and bought us these winter clothes." "Did you now, Spud", Farmer Pickles asked. "Yes I did", Spud said, "and there's one more thing I have to offer you." "What's that", Corey asked. "I'd like you three to come with us to a party in Adventure Bay", Spud said. The Moffitts were happy to hear this. "A party", Robbie asked. "That's right", Spud said, "what do you say?" "We'd love to", Corey said. "Well then", Farmer Pickles said, "hop into Travis' trailer, and we'll be on our way." The Moffitts got into Travis' trailer, and Farmer Pickles spoke to Spud. "That was very selfless of you, Spud", Farmer Pickles said. "You mean it", Spud asked. "Yes", Farmer Pickles said, "you're a good Samaritan." "Gee, thanks", Spud said. A little while later, the party was going on, and everyone was celebrating, especially the Moffitts, who had good reason to celebrate. "This is amazing, Dad", Robbie said, "we're at a real party." "Yes it is, Robbie", Corey said, "yes it is." Over by the snack table, Bob was talking to Spud about what he had done. "That was very good of you to do, Spud", Bob said, "you helped those who needed it the most." "Thanks, Bob", Spud said. Then, Mayor Goodway, the mayor of Adventure Bay, walked over to them. "And rest assured that they will be in good hands", Mayor Goodway said, "there's an organization here in Adventure Bay that will take good care of them." "That's good news", Spud said. A little while later, the party broke up, and everyone began heading home for the night. "Well, it's time we were getting home", Farmer Pickles said. "Okay", Spud said. Then, the Moffitts walked over to Spud. "Hello, Moffitts", Spud said, "did you enjoy the party?" "Yes", Arlene said, "and it's all thanks to you." "Thank you", Spud said, "I'm sorry if your Christmas won't be the way you were wanting it to be." "Don't worry", Arlene said, "it'll be just the way we want it to be." "It will", Spud asked. "Of course", Corey said, "even if we don't have presents or a tree, we still have each other." "And that's all that matters", Robbie said. Spud found that to be very sweet. "That's very nice", Spud said. Then, he heard Farmer Pickles call him. "Hey, Spud", Farmer Pickles said, "it's time to go." "Coming", Spud said. Spud got into Travis' trailer and waved goodbye to the Moffitts as they drove away. "I may not have finished my Christmas list, but I feel happy about having done the right thing", Spud said. Outro Jim: Well, as you saw, Spud was defnitely in the right when he chose to help the Moffitts out, and by doing so, he learned that while it is fun to get presents on Christmas, Christmas is more about bringing about peace and good will toward all, especially to those who are poor or needy. And the way Spud offered the Moffitts some of the chocolate he had bought and then bought them some warm clothing is an example of just that. You know, there's a verse from the book of Luke about this. (opens up his bible) " "Give, and it will be given to you. A good measure, pressed down, shaken together and running over, will be poured into your lap. For with the measure you use, it will be measured to you."-Luke 6:38". So, Peter, as I said before, Christmas is about being generous to others, and maybe you should help out that poor kid in your class, like maybe you could ask your family to let that poor kid and his family come spend Christmas with you and yours. (Jim then notices a folded-up piece of paper sticking out from the back cover of his bible.) Jim: What's this? (takes out the paper and unfolds it) It's a note from Moose! Let's see what it says. (reads the note) "Look behind your cabin.". (stops reading) Behind my cabin? (realizes) That must be where Moose hid my present! Follow me! (Jim goes outside and behind his cabin, where he finds a red and black 1985 Yamaha Tri-Z 250.) Jim: Alright! My very own ATV! And it's almost like the one my cousin Ryder has, only this one has three wheels! Well, that's all the time we have for today. Thanks again for visiting us again. Remember, God made you special and He loves you very much. Until next time, bye! And Merry Christmas! '''The End Category:Episodes